I've Just Seen A Face
by MichaellaLoe
Summary: Pretty much took a scene from ATU and changed it a bit. Starts from Chaos 102. I'm sorry this is so hard to do a summary for.


I've Just Seen A Face

Summary: A little revision of the episode where Jay and Theresa meet, well rather a **huge** revision. Doesn't matter though. Everything is the same until then. I pretty much took a scene from Across the Universe and put COTT characters in it.

Okay well this is going to end up so stupid, I know. But I'm in a Beatles phase and well I don't really care how bad it turns out. Musical style, so people aren't like "what the hell?" When people are walking around singing. Just so you know. Everyone's rather different, well sort of. Jays pretty much love sick, Theresa's still carefree, Archie doesn't hate her. Yeah. Mostly focus on J/T.

Disclaimer: Wow, this really does get annoying. Class of the Titans: no, I don't own it. I've Just Seen A Face: The beatles. I don't really own the plot much...sadly. Oh well.

Jay's POV

* * *

I looked at her for a long time. She was so beautiful. _What's with you._ _You can't like her already, You've known her for only 3 minutes. _My voice of reason argued, yet that didn't stop me. 

"So, what can we do for fun around her?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"Well, there's a bowling alley 2 blocks away." Atlanta suggested. Theresa looked at me with her emerald eyes and I stood there, looking like an idiot no doubt. "Can we Jay?" She asked me.

_Yes!_ I thought instantly, until my voice of reason kicked in again. _Why should we be bowling while a power hungry God is planning a way to take over the world?_

"Don't stay to long children." Hera said, leaving the room. _Well I guess that settles it._

We all left the high school in a group. I was in front, aware of everything around. Someone was out there with us. I stopped and looked around for the person. "Who's there?" I asked around.

Suddenly someone jumped out from behind a corner. "Archie?" Atlanta asked. We all looked at him as he came out of the shadows. "Sorry, I didn't know it was you guys at first. Where are you guys going?"

"Bowling." Theresa said with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Teams! What are the teams?" Theresa asked and tied on her bowling shoes, which along with everyone else's were hideous. 

"Boys and girls." Archie said. "Isn't that just a little unfair." Atlanta said while crossing her arms.

"Why don't we all just play. We'll share 3 alleys and it's every person for themself." I suggested. _I have a feeling these two will be fighting during our time here._

"That's sounds good. Let's just go already. I pay!" Theresa said as she ran to the counter.

I watched her as she ran to the 3 vacant alleys that we would be using. Everyone rushed past me and joined Theresa. _Shouldn't be here, Jay._ I kept thinking to myself. I sat on the hard plastic seats watching everyone start to bowl.

Theresa grabbed a bowling ball and got ready to bowl. She threw the ball down the lane and knocked down 6 pins. "Yay!" She exclaimed. She turned and got another ball.

"I'll bet even Theresa could do better then you." I heard Atlanta say, and I turned my gaze to her. "You wanna bet?" Archie argued. "Fine." Atlanta said and sat down 3 seats away from me.

I watched Archie walk over to Theresa. "Don't screw up."

He sat down between Atlanta and I. Theresa walked up to the line and prepared to throw the ball. Archie suddenly coughed as she threw the ball. The ball went down the lane and went into the gutter before getting close to the pins. "Hey! That wasn't fair!" She scolded him with a smile on her face.

Archie was laughing hysterically as he tried to talk to me, not that I was paying attention. "Yes!" Theresa exclaimed as we all turned and look at her. The pins had all disappeared. She smiled a fake lethal smile at Archie and went to order food. I watched Herry and Odie bowl at the same time. _Odie's really good._

Theresa returned with popcorn and a huge thing of pop. "Ooh, what is it?" Atlanta asked, joining Theresa. "Sprite. Want some?" She asked handing Atlanta the drink. "Yes, please." Atlanta said and took a drink.

Theresa walked over to me and sat to my right. "You're not having much fun." She said in a disappointed tone. _Great, you made her sad. _A voice inside me screamed.

"Come on, popcorn makes things better." She said grinning, slowly moving the bag of popcorn towards me. I smiled back at her and took a small handful. I still felt like I was doing the wrong thing being here. She stared at me, not turning away. Suddenly she frowned.

"Lighten up." She commanded, throwing a piece of popcorn at me. It hit me right in the forehead and she smiled. "It's your turn." I smiled at her and stood up to bowl.

"I've just seen a face, I can't forget the time or place where we just met. She's just the girl for me and I want all the world to see we've met. Mmm-mmm-mmm-m'mmm-mmm." I picked up a ball and focused.

I threw the ball and knocked down all 10 pins. "Had it been another day, I might have looked the other way and I'd have never been aware but as it is I'll dream of her tonight. Di-di-di da-di-di." I turned around and took my seat again.

Archie stood up and picked up a ball. "Hold this," She said to me, handing me the popcorn. She turned around to talk to Atlanta on her other side. "It's pay back time."

She stood up behind Archie. He raised his arm with the ball and at the perfect time she grabbed the ball before he let go. "Oh!" He shouted and turned around. "Hahaha." She laughed as she ran away with the ball.

"Fallin, yes I am fallin, and she keeps callin' me back again." I sang as I watched her continue to laugh. She watched Atlanta, waiting for her to finish. "Good job Atlanta!" She said as she grabbed a bowling ball. "Jay it's your turn." Archie said, after he finally bowled.

I grabbed a ball and stood at the lane beside her. She looked over at me and smiled. "One...two...three!" She counted down. We both bowled at the same time. She watched her ball go down the lane and knock down all the pins. She then looked at mine, which had 4 pins remaining. "Hahahah." She laughed jumping up and down. She gave me a look, smiled and walked away.

"I have never known the like of this. I've been alone and I have missed things and kept out of sight but other girls were never quite like this. Mmm-mmm-mmm-m'mmm-mmm. Fallin, yes I am fallin, and she keeps callin me back again." I sang while bowling again.

"Oh yeah!" Herry exclaimed after knocking down all of the pins. "Ooh, can I have some?" He asked Theresa. "Knock yourself out." She said, then walked to the lane to bowl again. Archie was suddenly behind her and grabbed a hold of the ball. "Ohh, no!" She exclaimed. "Haa!"

Theresa was still holding onto the ball. She grabbed the ball back from Archie giving him an fake angry look as he laughed. _She's having fun. _I thought as she continued to bowl. She sat down in a seat, laughing.

She turned around to look at the counter. The man and woman working were listening to earphones and making out. She walked over and inturruped them. I couldn't tell what she was asking and focused on Odie.

He got his 3rd spare of the game. As Odie turned around the lights began to flash and music began to play. The lights were multi-coloured and the music was old sounding, 70's style. _What the heck?_ I thought. Theresa walked back, smiling, and sat down next to me.

"Is this your doing?" I asked her. The only reply I got was a mischievous smile. She turned around to look back at the counter and saw the two making out once again. She stood up and began to run towards the alley. _What is she doing? _I asked myself. She continued running down the lane. She slide along the lane, trying to keep her balance. Suddenly she fell onto her back and began to laugh. Then Archie slid down the lane next to the one Theresa was running back up. He continued flying down the alley at a fast speed. He kept going and suddenly hit the wall and knocked down pins.

"Hahaha." Atlanta laughed outloud. She then ran down the same lane as Archie was on and stopped in front of him, still laughing. Soon everyone in the alley was sliding down lanes, except me, I was watching Theresa. "Fallin', yes I am fallin' and she keeps calling me back again." I sang while smiling.

She began to slide down the lane once again. She dropped on one knee and turned around to face me with her arm out to me, like a beckon. _Just do it._

I ran down the lane Theresa was now standing on. I continued sliding until I bumped into her. We grabbed onto each other as we fell onto the wooden floor. I looked to my side at her. Her hair was sprawled out everywhere, and her eyes were filled with water as she continued to laugh. She sat up and watched Odie slide down the lane beside her, while he spun on his stomach. Archie and Atlanta came down the lane beside me, Atlanta holding onto Archie's shoulders. They both collapsed at the same time.

Theresa and I ran to the front of the lane. I looked at her, she was watching Herry slide down another lane. At this, I took off leaving her behind. "Hey!" She yelled as she ran after me. Suddenly I felt her weight on my back. "Whoa!" I shouted in surprise. I began to topple from side to side, at this she wrapped her arms and legs tighter around me. Soon I forward on to my stomach.

"Oh my god! Sorry." She said while laughing. As she began to get up off of me, I turned myself around to face her. She fell on top of me, and went into another laughing fit. She stopped and looked me in the eye. Slowly, she moved closer to me.

"What the hell is going on here?!" The man working the counter screamed. Everyone turned and looked him. "Everybody out!"

* * *

"Sorry I got us kicked out, guys." Theresa said. "Oh man, that was kick ass. You'll be interesting to have around." Archie said, resting his arm on her shoulder. "Yup. Beware though, I can be evil on April 1st." She said. Archie removed his arm instantly and looked at her, scared. Theresa skipped in front of everyone. I slowed my pace and watched as everyone walked toward the brownstone. _One more person. Then we'll be ready to defeat Cronus. _

"Hello? Earth to Jay!" Theresa said, taking me out of my thoughts. "Huh? Sorry." I said. She gave me a questioning look. "Come on." She said, grabbing both of my hands. "It's Friday night, tons of movies are on, and I make a mean banana split." She said happily, letting my hands go and running to catch up with everyone.

"Fallin', yes I am fallin' and she keeps callin' me back again." I sang quietly, before catching up to her and wraping my arm around her waist.

* * *

Yeah. This was just so pointless, but I had to expresss my love of this scene **and** class of the titans. It sucked but oh well. Though, I reccomend watching the scene if you haven't seen the movie. If you have, yay! Go to my profile and scroll down. There's a link:) 


End file.
